Brianna Jade
|theme image= |full name= Brianna Elizabeth Jade |pronunciation= Bri-a-na |nicknames= Bri |name meaning= Strong |born= February 5, 1997 |status= Alive |current age= 16 |gender= Male |species= Demigod |nationality= American |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= English |accent= American |languages= 2 |divider 1= |history=Jordan Jade was a charming man, always the bachelor, doing one night stands and getting drunk with his friends until he met a woman, who introduced herself as Bethany Harding, who of course flirted back when he went for her, or as his friends put it 'hunted her' and eventually after too many drinks, he invited her over to his apartment and clothes went off, but after the night was over he couldn't seem to get that woman out of his head, he didn't know why, she was prettier than most girls he had met but still there was no reason he could have...fallen in love with her, but he wasn't sure, he has never felt this much emotion to someone before. Eventually he went on with his life, changing his ways, becoming a business man, steadily getting more and more money than when he was a teenager where he use to always rely on his rich parents money, much to her friends surprise and disappointment. A couple of months later he found a baby girl on his door step with a note saying 'Brianna Jade -Beth' Jordan instantly took Brianna in realizing that this girl was his daughter. Brianna grew up spoiled; she always got the dresses she wanted, got all the latest toys. But she was dyslexic which put her behind in schoolwork, much to her father’s disappointment but he loved her anyways. When she was seven she was diagnosed with ADHD a couple of years after being diagnosed with dyslexia, which made her father quite stressed each time he got a hold of her report card. When she was eleven she was walking down a park like she always does, when a huge monster appeared out of the gardens (hellhound) and tried to attack her but a child of Hermes was near her and he decided to help her out and killed the monster but Brianna was knocked out in the process, and when she woke up there was no sign of the demigod. Though she was spoiled, she never had any friends and use to always play with soft toys or her maid. She had woken up in the hospital where the child of Hermes had taken her, she was not taken too camp as the son of Hermes as she was to young to go to camp, finding out she had broken multiple bones and bruises had already formed. No one believed her when she had explained, not even Jordan, her father, did and eventually after Brianna keeping on insisting that it was real she was sent to a psychologist. Brianna hated him on the spot. Brianna kept on going there for at least six months but still insisted that the monster was real, much to everyone's annoyance and conclusion that she was too spoiled and just wanted attention. So in the end Brianna stopped going there (much to her satisfaction) but Brianna stopped getting the dresses, her father eventually sent her off to a boarding school for kids with disadvantages at the age of thirteen. She spent a couple of years there at the boarding school, and she was thirteen at the beginning, getting okay marks for a demigod, not making many friends, even there she was made an outcast with the people around her, she wasn't attacked but when she was fifteen she was attacked by a hellhound and nearly died if one of her classmates didn't save her, the classmate ended up being a son of Athena who had been dealing with the monsters who had been entering the building so Brianna didn't really get attacked but this monster had gotten past him becuase the guy was dealing with another monster and overlooked this one but after the battle, her classmate, deciding to take her to camp, as the school was about to break up for holidays, snuck her out of the school and since the demigod had money due to his father being a lawyer, he had enough money to buy two tickets to camp, but no monsters attacked her whilst getting there and Brianna has stayed ever since recieving the weapons in camp and was sixteen at that age. |divider 2= |hometown= New York City, New York |earliest memory= Sitting with her father. |schooling= Boarding school |first kiss= None |first sex= None |first love= None |other firsts= |misc image= |father= Jordan Jade |mother= Aphrodite |siblings= Aphrodite's other children |other relatives= |family photo album= |divider 3= |model= Emilie Nereng |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes= Blue |hair= Blonde |height= 5'6 |weight= 125 lbs |ethnicity= American |handedness= Right |shoe size= 9 |blood type= AB |voice= Alto |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Fashionable |marks= None |body style= Lean |photo album= Brianna11.jpg Brianna10.jpg Brianna9.jpg Brianna8.jpg Brianna7.jpg Brianna5.jpg Brianna.4.jpg Brianna3.jpg Brianna2.jpg Brianna1.jpg Brianna Jade.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= Hand to hand combat |weapon of choice= Sword |strengths= Defence |weaknesses= Offence |quests led= None |quests= None |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= Brianna is a strong-willed and cheerful girl with a fondness for cute things. Her hobby is to make everything and everybody "cute". When disagreed with, she is prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. She imposes her sense of fashion and preference upon others and doggedly refuses to take no for an answer. |divider 8= |current= |divider 9= |sign= Aquarius |sign meaning= The Water Carrier |location= Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite's Cabin |pets= None |likes= Dressing people up, looking nice. |dislikes= Picking sides |fears= |hobbies= Fashion |motto= |won't= |secretly admire= |influenced by= Magazines |moral compass= North |important person before camp= Dad |important person now= Herself |immediate goals= None |long term goals= |reacts to crisis= Badly |faces problems= Avoids them in all |reacts to change= Indifferent |alignment= Neutral Good |images photo album= |dream job= Fashion artist |current job= None |one word= Sweet |best= Face |worst= |change= Become more serious. |mental= Sane |mental disorders= None |emotions= Stable |medical= None |quote 2= |vices= Envy |bad habits= Impatient |sleeping= None |quirks= |attitude= Optimist |talents= Fashion |social= Very social |mannerisms= Loud, can be impolite. |quote 3= |color= Pink |music= Classical |food= Lindt chocolate |animal= Lions |book= Nicholas Nickelby |other favs= |ease= With fashion |priorities= None |failures= Being sent away. |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= None |wish= For everyone to be 'cute' |flaw= Realy pushy |divider 10= |cheated= No |others= Loud |strangers= Loud |lover= N/A |friends= Caring, sweet |family= N/A |impression= Pushy, head strong |like most= Father |like least= No one |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= Demigod |inspiration= |goals= |partner= N/A |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Born in 1997 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Straight Category:TimeForTheTea Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Brianna Category:Jade Category:Female Category:Diane Kruger Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Dead Characters